


A Knife, Edgy And Dull

by harshmorninglight



Series: The Umbrella Academy Kink Meme Fills [9]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Sex Leading to Dub/Non-con, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Degrading Language, Face Slapping, Hurt No Comfort, Intentional Misgendering, Just really dark ok I can't stress this enough, M/M, Non Con Condom Removal, Rape/Non-con Elements, Read the tags before entering, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Penetrative Sex, Slight Kliego undertones if you squint, Srsly guys this is dark, dubcon elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 14:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19015153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harshmorninglight/pseuds/harshmorninglight
Summary: Klaus Hargreeves is sober and happy, and enjoying sex for the first time in years, fully in control of his desires. A boxing rival of Diego's sets out to put him back in his place.





	A Knife, Edgy And Dull

**Author's Note:**

  * For [holy_smokes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/holy_smokes/gifts).



> Day 7 of my week-long Klaus Hargreeves kink meme fillathon! (If you're wondering why you only saw 6 different fics, I did post a really quick cracky one over at the kink meme because I didn't want to post two fics here in one day, and I'm Not Okay was a Beast that had to be posted over two days. I'll get it up tomorrow-ish.)
> 
> I've really enjoyed this fillathon, even though it's been a pretty small one. It was fun to fall back in love with speedy, don't-even-think-about-it-just-post-it writing again. I'll definitely still be doing plenty of fills over at the kink meme but they will slow down a bit now. My priority after posting this one is the final chapter of Secretly.
> 
> This is for my favorite Gemini fandom buddy, Bitsie, who asked for stealthing (removing the condom without your partner's consent during sex), and I was only to happy to comply ^_^ 
> 
> There was obviously no way for me to write this kind of kink without making it fairly angsty and non con, so please do read the tags and summary if you haven't already, and take full advantage of that back button if this type of thing isn't your jam.
> 
> Positive comments are always gratefully received! 
> 
> Based on [this](https://umbrellakink.dreamwidth.org/284.html?thread=690716#cmt690716) kink meme prompt:
> 
>  
> 
> _Klaus may sleep around but he’s always careful. Sure, men always bleat on at him how much better it would be bareback if he let them but he isn’t having it: no glove no love. One top he gets with gets real aggressive about it, demanding Klaus let him go in raw but Klaus refuses. It isn’t until at the end of a seriously hot session doggy style when the much larger man cums deep in his ass Klaus realizes he’s been had and the asshole must have slipped it off when he was pulling out and teasing Klaus’ rim._
> 
> _Klaus is majorly pissed but the top finds it funny and doesn’t care about Klaus’ bitching. BONUS if the top says dirty shit to Klaus through out and teases him about creampieing him._

Klaus loves the attention he receives when he visits Diego’s boxing gym. He always dresses up a little bit cuter, more softer and femme, enjoying the contrast between the sweaty, animalistic, _built_ men in tank tops and boxing gloves, and his cute little flimsy skirts, soft tops that skim his shoulders and show off his tummy.

“I swear you do this on purpose,” Diego mutters under his breath, when Klaus walks from one side of the gym to the other, ostensibly to get to his brother, but clearly enjoying the opportunity to wriggle his hips and smile coyly at the wolf whistles and leers as he totters past on high heels.

 _You’re damn right I do_ , Klaus thinks. It’s his favourite game, actually, making dumb masc guys hot for him, and there’s one in particular he’s had his eye on for a while: kind of a pretty guy, but with a shaved head, biceps that are wider than Klaus’s waist, and, best of all, a hateful rivalry with Diego which Klaus is confident will lead to the kind of fuck he enjoys most - rough and possessive.

He catches his prey’s eye now (“ _Jax_ ”, Diego had spat out once during a drinking session, “ _Even his name is a fucking cliche..._ ”), gives his most tempting smile, and tosses his head back, pretending to laugh at Diego’s statement.

“Oh, no,” Diego says, immediately working out what Klaus is up to when he follows his line of vision. “You stay _away_ from him, you hear me? That guy is bad new, Klaus. If I find out you’ve-”

But Klaus’s mind has already drifted off, imagining Jax taking him from behind, those big hands around his waist, claiming him totally, but reverentially; a big knuckleheaded oaf unable to believe his luck at claiming his boxing rival’s lovely little brother.

Jax smiles back, winking, and Klaus makes sure he slips him the address to the Academy on the way out, specific instructions as to how to climb into his bedroom undetected scribbled underneath.

He knows he’ll see him later.

 

* * *

 

He’s like a kid waiting for Christmas (if, y’know, Reginald Hargreeves had ever _acknowledged_ Christmas when they were growing up) as he makes himself pretty that evening, a white lace lingerie dress skimming his pale skin, curls brushed out and soft, makeup sensual and smokey, with a slick of red on his lips that highlight them perfectly.

The large house is deathly quiet right now - he thinks Luther has gone out for a run, Five is doing… whatever it is that Five does, and Grace has gone into sleep mode for the night. The others, including Diego, still have their own places, though they’ll regularly sleep over.

For now, though, it appears to just be Klaus, and his curling anticipation, as he seeks out the only true high he gets anymore, sex and desire - and anticipation of sex and desire - as he strives to enjoy it, no longer counter balancing the lows with drugs and alcohol.

 _At least I look better for it_ , he thinks. And he really _does_ \- his skin is brighter, hair cleaner and longer, and he’s put on weight in all the right places. He’s a little bit in love with himself, every time he glances in the mirror, never experiencing this feeling of pride in his appearance before, and determined to make the most of it.

Not to mention, the men he brings back here _certainly_ enjoy it. It feels… kind of amazing, being looked at with a respectful kind of lust rather than the ugly, sneering lust he’d been subjected to so often on the streets.

He’s humming to himself as he puts away the pots and potions of makeup on his desk, the radio on faintly in the background (“ _oh oh oh I’m on fire_ ”) Eventually, his hand finds the small but erect cock between his legs, fingers circling it daintily through his panties, his breath ghosting on the mirror as he begins to rub.

“Are you getting started without me?” a deep voice asks from the open window, and he turns, smiling, to see Jax easing himself through the open pane, wide shoulders barely making it. “What a naughty little slut you are. The guys at the gym warned me _all_ about you.”

“Guilty!” Klaus admits theatrically, a hand to his mouth in pretend embarrassment. “I’m pretty much  _insatiable_ these days.”

“You didn’t used to be?” the larger man asks, settling comfortably on Klaus’s bed, legs spread like he owns the place.

“Oh, kind of, but I was… fucked up. Drugs, alcohol, daddy issues, you name it. Now I appreciate it much more, which makes it _all_ the sweeter, don’t you think?”

He’s not sure why he’s sharing so much, so quickly, but the inquisitive question had caught him off guard, and he’s always had a problem with oversharing.

Jax laughs at his response, which wasn’t quite the reaction Klaus had expected. “Makes no difference to me, kiddo, a fuck’s a fuck. I _do_ gotta admit, you’re a pretty one. I suppose junkies are usually pretty banged out looking. Gross and dirty.”

There’s an insult in there, somewhere, maybe more than one, but Klaus studiously ignores it, determined not to let silly emotions get the best of him tonight. _You’re clean, you’re sober, you’re in control, you decide now who gets to fuck you and who doesn’t_.

Jax seems to be pleased with his silence, lifting himself off the bed to lean down into Klaus’s personal space. The same, pleasant, jolt that always hits Klaus when there’s an attractive person showing interest in him, ripples through his body like waves, and he takes in the handsome face, at odds with the roughly shorn hairline.

“Diego Hargreeve’s precious little brother,” he whispers, lips so close to Klaus’s, and Klaus feels a little thrill at his words, hoping it will translate to possession later as he fucks him. “Although let’s be real, you’re practically his sister. Cute little thing, either way. Bet he has his work cut out, keeping you under control, huh?”

“Ha, like he’d even bother trying,” Klaus giggles. “Diego knows I call the shots.”

“Do you now?” Jax raises his eyebrow as he explores Klaus’s face with his thick hands, turning him by the chin from one angle to another, like a market inspector. “You don’t look like the type, baby.”

“Well, _I_ slipped you the note, _I_ made the first move, it’s _my_ room you’re sitting in,” Klaus reminds him, a little haughtily, but it’s important this guy _gets_ it, that Klaus has decided he wants this, and not the other way around.

Jax nods, placatingly, leaning in for a hungry kiss, which Klaus gratefully opens his mouth to receive. He’s pulled out of his desk chair by strong arms, hands wrapping under his ass as Jax pulls him in, lifting him from the floor so Klaus can more easily reach his mouth. He wraps long legs around Jax’s thick, hard-as-rocks waist, arms around his neck, as he lets this mountain of a man tongue-fuck him hungrily, fingers skirting against Klaus’s panties.

“Gonna get wet for me, baby girl?” Jax asks, and Klaus moans, shaking his head.

“I’m not a-”

“For tonight, please? It’s so fucking hot to me, knowing how pretty you are.” Jax stares at him imploringly, brown eyes wide and hopeful, not unlike Diego’s, and Klaus gives in, feeling colour at his cheeks. He nods.

“Yeah… yeah, okay.”

“Good. Such a good girl. If Diego could see you now, huh? His baby sister slutting it up. Do you touch yourself, finger your tight, wet pussy, thinking of him? Or does he not give you what you need, huh? Cock not big enough to satisfy your hungry little hole?”

Klaus shifts uncomfortably, a little bit over the Diego-related dirty talk at this point. It’s hot to know he’s been seen as a prize, something to be stolen from Diego, temporarily, but not quite so hot to be constantly reminded of him.

“Can we not… not talk about my brother… please?” Jax looks a little confused, and Klaus adds unnecessarily, “Jeez, anyone would think you were hard for _him_ , not me.”

He receives a sharp slap to his ass in response, yelping, before Jax grips an asscheek tightly. “You’re damn lucky you’re so pretty, baby. I’ve beaten bitches for a lot less sass than that.”

Klaus’s heart sinks, but he pushes through the feeling. “Truce?” he whispers, not wanting to spoil this, when he’s been looking forward to it all afternoon. “I really like you,” he adds, shyly. “Have done ever since I first saw you at the gym. Your muscles looked _insane_. They still do.”

It’s easy to get guys like this to settle down; you simply appeal to their ego. And sure enough, he sees Jax lap up the compliments, bringing Klaus in for another kiss before suddenly tossing him onto the bed. It bounces a couple of times underneath him, and Klaus shrieks with delight.

“Someone’s eager!”

“Need to be in that wet pussy of yours,” Jax grunts, slipping off his grey sweatpants and tank top, to reveal a huge bare chest, marked up with tattoos, and a treasure trail down to his cock, which somehow still looks massive in the otherwise loose boxers he’s wearing. “Been thinking about this all day. Saving my load up for you.”

He’s definitely hard enough for the statement to come across as true. Klaus feels his mouth watering slightly; there’s something so _basic_ about a huge, hard cock, something that makes him lose his mind slightly every time he’s near one that he knows is about to fuck him.

He can’t take his eyes off it, and Jax chuckles, beginning to palm it. “You like that, do you, baby girl? Fuck, you look so tiny, I can’t believe you’re excited for this, not nervous. I guess your pussy is looser than the average slut, though.”

Again, the words feel… not quite right. A little degrading, but the wrong sort of degrading. _Stop being an idiot_ , he tells himself. He isn’t sure why something feels off, maybe it’s the fact that he had an agenda for how this would go, and Jax seems to have his own, and the two aren’t quite meeting in the middle.

“My _pussy_ is the best you’re ever going to have,” Klaus tells him primly, trying to get the conversation back to a more respectful level.

But Jax doesn’t take the bait, just flips Klaus over and mutters, “I’ll be the judge of that.”

Suddenly, he hears a ripping, and he realises what’s happening - Jax has pulled a hole in the back centre of his pretty white panties rather than slide them off. “Hey, those were expensive!” he gasps, but it’s to no avail; Jax just laughs hard and says, “I don’t want to see any cock and balls, so you’re keeping them covered. Now, let’s see whether this hole lives up to its reputation.”

His fingers are unlubed, forceful and thick, and he pushes in two with no preamble, Klaus rushing to try and relax his muscles, not quite making it in time. “Damn, it _is_ pretty tight,” he comments. “Maybe I don’t have to whip your ass for lying _just_ yet, slut,” he declares.

Klaus feels uncomfortable as he waits on hands and knees for Jax to finish, his top half completely forgotten now that his panties are ripped open, hole exposed for Jax’s insistent fingers. He tries moaning, high and slutty, trying to elicit a response, but the larger man seems single-minded in his digital inspection.

“Do you… do you want me to blow you?” Klaus finally asks, not exactly enjoying the lack of attention. Jax snorts.

“I doubt you could take it, princess.”

Klaus curls his lip in annoyance. “I could! I’ve taken _massive_ cocks in my mouth before, way bigger than yours.”

He… hasn’t actually _seen_ Jax’s cock yet, can only make out its outline through the boxers, but seriously, how big can it be, right?

The answer turns out to be _very_ big. Jax displays it proudly, pulling his boxers down past his thighs and finally off, and it seems to grow under Klaus’s nervous gaze, until it’s as erect as a flagpole. He suddenly regrets his boastful claims, knowing his gag reflex is back with a vengeance now he’s stone cold sober during sex. But Jax is staring at him expectantly, and Klaus _hates_ not being able to back up his claims, so he scoots forward on the bed, smiling up sweetly at the much taller man looming overhead, before taking it as neatly as possible into his mouth.

It’s okay until he feels Jax getting into it, then suddenly he realises he can’t breathe. He’s gagging, drool spilling out of the sides, as he feels it push against the back of his throat several times before he remembers to angle his jaw up a little, helping it to slide down more easily. But it feels huge... like, he’s sure he’d be able to feel it if he put his hands around his throat right now, and he feels panicked as Jax doesn’t seem to show any signs of completion, despite the unbelievable tightness he’s clearly experiencing right now, mouth gritted and committed as he thrusts his hips forcefully.

“Take it, little whore, take it all. That’s it, that’s the one,” he’s muttering, and Klaus grabs onto his wrist, slapping it, trying to communicate _take it out_.

He’s seeing stars, sure he’s about to pass out, when he finally feels his airways open again, and he takes in a long, gasping breath, immediately coughing violently, his chin a mess of drool and precum which he shakily wipes away.

“Hey,” he whispers, ashamed at how broken his voice sounds, raw around the edges. “That wasn’t-”

“You took that so well, just like you said, baby girl,” Jax tells him, smiling handsomely, and Klaus feels conflicted, enjoying the praise but also still indignant at the rough treatment he was subjected to. Jax tilts his chin up and ruffles his hair. “Best throat fuck I’ve ever had, by a mile. You want me to tell all my buddies at the gym about it, huh? Maybe score you some extra pocket money for all that nice makeup you’re into?”

“No,” Klaus whispers grouchily, rubbing at his sore throat, not wanting to get _that_ sort of reputation, but Jax is already shoving him around, pushing fingers through Klaus’s panties again, ripping the hole further, until Klaus’s whole ass is hanging out.

“Better lube up this cute lil’ hole, I guess,” Jax appraises, chuckling when he finds a bottle on the side cabinet. There’s a condom beside it, and Klaus expects to hear the rip of that first - therefore he’s surprised when he hears Jax slapping the liquid lube over his cock.

“Condom?” he asks, and Jax frowns, looking down and noticing it.

“Yeah, I’m not wearing that,” he says confidently, and Klaus laughs out loud. _Sure thing, big guy._

“Uh, yeah you fucking are,” he snits. “You know the saying:  _no glove, no love_. Nobody gets to fuck this great piece of ass without a rubber.” He prides himself on that; there had been times, at his lowest, when he’d allowed johns to shoot their load inside of him. The feeling of shame that he’d been made to feel at the clinic, when he finally got clean - fortunately only a couple of minor STIs to clear up via antibiotics - had made him resolve to never allow another man into his ass without a condom until he was in a committed relationship. And something tells him he won’t be bringing _this_ guy home to meet his brothers and sisters.

“I don’t _want_ to,” Jax says, darkly. "I go in raw, or I don't go in. Trust me, it's going to be the best you ever felt, sweetheart." 

Klaus acts quickly, flipping over and sitting down firmly on his ass, folding his arms.

 “Well, Mr 'I go in raw, or I don't go in.' Maybe you should just _go_ , full stop.” Because truthfully, he wouldn’t care too much if this ended now. This hadn’t quite been the experience that he’d hoped for, and he wouldn’t mind putting on a facemask and watching the latest episode of Drag Race. “It’s not up for negotiation.”

Jax looks angry, and Klaus suddenly realises his vulnerability: he’s in an empty house with a much larger, older guy who hasn’t exactly treated him like a priceless artefact so far. He anticipates a showdown, which he knows he won’t win, and so adds, “You know my brother Luther, right? Makes you look like a jockey, not a boxer. He’s just down the hall.”

Jax huffs, then nods his head. “Fine. I’ll wear the damn rubber.”

Okay, so, he isn’t going, but Klaus feels okay now he’s won this particular battle. At least he now knows that Jax _really_ wants him, that he must prize Klaus pretty highly to give in to his demand.

Klaus giggles, claps his hands, then goes back onto hands and knees as he watches Jax pull the condom on, re-lubing, before spreading Klaus’s legs further and beginning to push in.

He’s… actually decent. _Okay_ , a hell of a lot more than decent. He finds Klaus’s prostate quickly, teasing it, circling it, until Klaus is a gasping mess. _God, okay, you got this guy completely wrong_ , he tells himself, squealing a little as Jax pulls out to slick lube over the opening of his hole, teasing the sensitive nerve endings as he brushes lightly, circling it round, before thrusting back in until he finds his prostate again.

“Dirty little whore, gonna fill you right the fuck up, have you begging for more,” Jax says between grunts, and Klaus thinks it’s an odd type of dirty talk, considering the discussion they’ve just had. It’s probably just the boxer’s way of saving face.

Klaus pushes back, moaning, so close, his slim hips bruising painfully as he feels thick fingers grip onto them punishingly, Klaus remembering how much he enjoys this feeling - his body totally responsive, sensitive, feeling like he was born to be fucked like this.

“Like it doggy style, huh, spoilt little princess? Not so snooty now, are you?” Jax continues, pace quickening, and that’s enough, Klaus finally getting into the roleplay that Jax has been edging towards - haughty little rich girl being soundly fucked by a nameless top - and he moans sluttily as his cock spills onto the sheet underneath him, a small puddle of wet cum coating his tummy and sliding down to his thighs.

He clamps his hole tightly, sensitive now, but Jax doesn’t finish for a while later, his athlete’s stamina kicking in. “Gonna put a baby in this stomach, stupid junkie whore. Knocked up by your brother’s scuzzy rival, huh? Want my baby? It’s coming, dumb slut, it’s coming.”

And Klaus is processing the words, trying to work out when they got so _degrading_ , when he realises with horror that he isn’t… isn’t _clean_ inside. And that Jax has most definitely finished, his gravelly voice a low and constant groan as he finishes off with a few more thrusts of the hips to push his load deeper inside.

“Jesus, that was good,” the older man says, slapping Klaus’s ass as he pulls out. “Tighter than I thought.” He’s breathing heavily, red in the face, but Klaus is still trying to make sense of what’s happened as he turns to face the other man, grimacing when he feels cum slip out of him.

“You-”

“Oh,” Jax says, grinning, grabbing Klaus’s hips and turning him back, so that he can see the wet hole he’s just pulled out of. “Yeah. I told you. I don’t wrap.”

Klaus's jaw drops, and he's suddenly furious. “You said… you said it was okay! I told you to go if you didn’t want it, I said-” he starts whining, face pink with indignation.

He’s cut off by Jax’s hand around his throat, just one, but it’s practically large enough to make a full circle. He grips it warningly, then slaps Klaus lightly around the face. “Stop your bitching. I _don’t_ wrap,” he says, “especially for dumb little junkie whores who now think they’re princesses. Now quit your yapping and hold your cheeks open for me. I want to see the damage.”

Klaus moves on autopilot, suddenly terrified that this guy will do some _serious_ harm to him - he doesn’t doubt he’s capable. With trembling hands he pulls his sticky ass cheeks apart, sobbing a little, as he feels the thick digits back in there, the feeling of being full, wet, humiliated, taking him back to those times on the street when he’d been at rock bottom. Jax is chuckling at the sight of him, calling him dirty. "A twink with a creamy filling, just like God intended," he leers, laughing at his own (highly unoriginal) joke. Klaus can only cringe, waiting for it to be over.

“Wait a second,” the older man instructs him, and Klaus waits stupidly as he hears behind him the sound of Jax rooting through his clothes, finding what he’s looking for. Then he makes out the click of a camera taking a photo, and he glances behind him to see him taking more, all of his hole, Klaus spreading for him, and now facing the camera as his tearful features no doubt appear in the viewfinder.

Jax takes a couple more, before nodding in approval, flicking through his phone. “Maybe I’ll stick these up in the locker room for Diego to find tomorrow,” he says. “God, you really are a dumb little tart, aren’t you? I’d almost feel sorry for you if you weren’t so fucking desperate.”

He stands up, and Klaus rests on his legs, still feeling full, uncomfortable, as he glances down at the mess on his bedsheets.

“Hit me up any time, babe, that was _special_ ,” Jax says mockingly, before placing a rough kiss to Klaus’s forehead, brushing back his curls. “Such a shame you’re so pretty but such a fucking mess. The guys at the gym are gonna fucking _lose it_ when I tell them about this.”

He climbs out of the window, whistling happily, and Klaus crawls under the covers, not strong enough or cogent enough to attempt cleaning them right now.

It will be even worse once Diego finds out, but for now Klaus focuses on the nicer parts of the evening, which were few and far between. He shuts out the future mental image of his angry, explosive brother, shuts out the recently passed memories of Jax treating him like the junkie slut he used to be, and instead focuses on the hum of the radio in the background.

 


End file.
